Sugar Scent! PreCure!
by ShugoCharaxEaster
Summary: This story is about 5 girls, who have the heart of Pretty Cures. They fight to protect their own world that they live in!
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Scent of the Heartbeat! Cure Shuffle!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY CURE, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CORRECT OWNER.**

* * *

 **OP: Switch on My Heart from PRAD**

* * *

 **AIKA'S POV**

''Hurry up and wake up!~chi''

I woke up out of bed with a shock then a sigh. ''What was that now?'' I thought.

 **NO ONES POV**

''I am a Scent Fairy!~chi''

Aika couldn't believe what she heard. ''What- are you kidding me?''

* * *

 **BACK TO AIKA'S POV**

I rushed to school, not believing the fact I met a talking stuffed animal. Was that actually true, c'mon! It's not, right? **  
**

**NO ONES POV**

''Aika-chi!'' A girl yelled. This girl is Tsukiko, my best friend and she keeps yelling at me- and she slapped me in the

cheeks. ''You're late!'' she said. Aika screamed so loud, looking at her time watch.

* * *

 **HOMEROOM**

Sakurabo-sensei was taking attendance. ''Amu Hinamori'' Amu raised her hand. Then when a few minutes pass by..

Sakurabo-sensei called out, ''Aika Tsubomi!'' Then the teacher yelled the name and Aika entered the homeroom.

Everything was silent. ''Aika Tsubomi, you're going to be in big trouble! That's a time out for 90 minutes and it's the

same for Tsukiko Tsukuda too!'' she yelled sighing. The door was shut.

* * *

 **TSUKIKO'S POV**

You see, Aika is always late. ''It's your fault for making me late!'' I yelled at her.

* * *

 **AFTER TIME OUT**

The door opened. Aika and Tsubomi entered the homeroom once again, walking to their seat. We heard a roam, a

big giant noise. The microphone sent a notice yelling, ''QUICK, RUN!'' Aika just didn't know what to do.

Tsukiko said, ''What are you doing? We're going to run!''

* * *

 **AIKA'S POV**

''I'm not going to, you go on ahead!'' I said.

Tsukiko said, ''Ok, whatever! You're always like that so hang on the fetish and make sure you run!''

* * *

The Scent Fairy I met, was Chisei. She handed me a box of sugar candies. I ate one of the sugar candies in the box.

After then, I was surrounded by an enormous light! ''Amulet Sugar! Okay, Shuffle!'' The sugar candy I ate turned me

into a PreCure! It was incredible! I clapped my hands twice while my feet were apart and called out, ''Sugar scent of

the heartbeat!'' I did the ending like Cure Princess. ''Cure Shuffle!'' I winked.

* * *

 **ED: Idol Activities from Aikatsu!**

* * *

 **Minna-San! Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Sugar Scent Precure! Please be sure to give reviews on this! If**

 **you do, a new chapter will release! Let's do our, CHARACTER THEATER!**

* * *

 **Tsukiko: I don't know what to say but, why were you gone?**

 **Aika: I transfor-**

 **Chisei: YOU CAN'T! THAT'S A SECRET ANYWAY!**

 **Aika: Gosh!**

 **Tsukiko: What's this little talking stuffed animal?**

 **Chisei: I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!**

 **Tsukiko: Teensy Weensy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is Princess Rarity?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY CURE, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CORRECT OWNER.**

* * *

 **OP: Switch on My Heart from PRAD**

* * *

''What is this?! I transformed?''

''You're a Precure!'' Chisei said.

''Aww! This is just too sugary, and this cute dress gives the feeling~dokidoki suru!'' I said.

The monster was still roaming across the city. ''Oh no, the city is falling apart!'' All the people were upset and they fell into despair screaming and calling

for help! I just needed to do something really fast!

''It's okay!'' she comforted me.

My hands started moving, I felt a heart-beat. My heart was pounding! ''I feel different, I'm soaring in the air!''

''Now, yell an attack!''

''Sugar Heart-beat Shuffle!'' This attack made the Karitokori's heart pound. It disappeared, and the person who was targeted had her heart back again.

''It's your turn, villain!'' I shouted at that weird looking guy. His name was Ichi.

''Oh shoot!'' He retreated.

Cure Rarity appeared before me. ''Hime-sama! (Princess Rarity!)''

''Do you know her? Anyway, she is sooo celebrity!'' I said.

''Thanks to Cure Shuffle, the world is saved. But there is still more despair, I'm afraid.''

''That's true, what can we do now?'' Chisei said.

''I'm sorry, I cannot be in this world so long. Cure Shuffle and Chisei, please believe in your power!''

Princess Rarity disappeared.

''Who was that?'' I said.

''It's Princess Rarity, she was a precure a long time ago but she was defeated by Salty of the Bad Round Kingdom! She sadly lost her powers.'' Chisei

explained to me.

* * *

 **ED: Idol Activites from Aikatsu!**

* * *

 **Minna-san! Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of Sugar Scent Precure! Please be sure to give reviews on this! If you do, a new chapter will**

 **release! Let's begin, our Character Theater!  
**

* * *

 **Princess Rarity: Thank you, Cure Shuffle. Chisei, please stay with her until the whole word is saved. I can't stay here for very long so I will meet**

 **you when I have recovered.**

 **Cure Shuffle: Oh, I'm a human though! My real name is Aika. Aika Tsubomi.**

 **Princess Rarity: I do know that. I'm sorry that you have been involved in this situation but precure is a secret.**

 **Princess Rarity: Please be safe!**

 ***Princess Rarity disappears***

 **Chisei: I'm sugar.**

 **Cure Shuffle: OMG, You aren't!**


End file.
